The Force's Negotiator
by TheBlackHand724
Summary: Another "Obi-Wan get killed only to wake up back in time" story, Summery: Obi-Wan is facing Darth Vador on the death star. He's tired an has reached the end of his line, but the Force isn't done with him yet and Obi-Wan is really not going to like this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Now that that's out of the way, This was a homework assignment for my media writing class. The writing prompt was: Take a popular story and change something, be it character death, or time travel, or era shifting. Then follow the story line to a new ending. I chose to parody the very popular story type: Obi-Wan get killed only to wake up back in time. I love this story type but I think it really needs to be aped just a bit. In this story Obi-Wan is facing down Darth Vador on the death star and has reached the end of his line. He's a tired old jedI that spent the last twenty years hiding his and Luke's Force signatures. All he's thinking about is joining the Force, but the Force is not done with him yet. It has one more mission for it Chosen One, and Obi-Wan is really not going to like it. This is "The Force's Negotiator"

Obi-Wan ignited his old but trusted lightsaber for what he hoped would be the last time. He knew he would be joining the ranks of the JedI that had fallen before him by becoming one with the Force. It had been almost twenty years since he picked up a saber, and he knew it wouldn't have mattered if he had practiced ever day for the past twenty years. After denying the Force for so long his connection to the Force was very erratic. Just mind tricking the Storm Troopers on Tatooine had taken absolute concentration and all of his skills. Even now with the familiar feel of his trusted saber hilt, the one that served at his side for the whole clone wars, and all of his Force masking down he still felt as weak as a Padawan. Thinking about Padawans made him look at his former Padawan. He had trained him to be the best JedI in the Order and now look at him, he was a twisted angry, shadow of his former self. Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed. He had long ago released his remorse for Anakin's fall into the Force and he had made his peace with it. It was not his fault for his apprentice's fall, it was Anakin's. it was his need to control things out of his control that had caused the fall of a once grate Knight.

"I've been waiting for you Obi-Wan, we meet again at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you I was but a learner now I am the master." Vader said and Obi-Wan could still hear the whiny edge to his voice.

"Only a master of evil Darth." Obi-Wan said before taking the first swing at his former apprentice. After a few swings Obi-Wan felt the strain on his old arms. He also knew Vador was just toying with him.

"Your powers are weak old man." And there is that overconfidence Obi-Wan remembered from his time in the Clone Wars.

"You can't win Darth, if you strike me down I shale become more powerful then you can possibly imagine." I just need to hold off until Luke gets off the ship, then my mission will be complete, and I can take my rest.

"You should not have come back." Anakin replied in a cocky tone. Obi-Wan knew he couldn't hold off too much longer. Then he saw them out of the corner of his eye. Luke and Leia had made it to the ship. With a smile on his face and his Masters words running through his head he held his saber in a salute and waited for his former Padawan to finish his Sai Cha. At the last moment he closed his eyes and held his breath knowing he would feel a short sharp pain… but nothing happened.

In the throne room of the Nubian Royal Yacht The Queen sat on her throne listening to the reports from her head of security. Standing around her were Two JedI and three handmaidens.

"The hyperdrive is leaking your Highness we must land some where and get a replacement." Capitan Panaka said.

"We must land on Tatooine your Highness, it is the only place out of the trade federations hold in the region." Qui-Gon said.

"You would put the life of the Queen in the hands of the Hutts?" Panaka asked in protest.

"It is the only…" Qui-Gon stopped talking as his Padawan's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. "Obi-Wan !" He called out as he caught the falling young man. Qui-Gon checked for a pulse and sighed when he found a weak one. He next checked the training bond and found nothing, it was like it was severed. Qui-Gon picked up Obi-Wan and moved for the door. "We will continue this when I get back."

"That wont be necessary Master JedI, we will land on Tatooine." Queen Amidala said gently.

Qui-Gon nodded and left the room.

Obi-Wan regained consciousness and felt the Force flow through him very strongly again, Keeping his eyes closed he let out a sigh and basked in the feeling of the Force. Letting himself just breath, and feel the pulse of the Force. The first thing he took notice of was the pain in his left shoulder, it was gone. It had been there for the last ten years and now it was gone. He flexed all of his old battle wounds and found almost all of them healed. He opened his eyes and found himself in a small room that looked vaguely familiar to him. He look down and saw he was dressed in a light tan tunic and brown robe. He looked at his hand and saw all of the wrinkles were gone. He smiled at that. He sat up and found all of the stress and weariness gone from his bones, he felt energetic and refreshed. Standing up with no effort at all he smiled as he looked around the room. He found a lightsaber on the table next to the bed. Picking it up he ignited it with the snip-hiss of power. He saw the blade was blue but was very off balance. "I remember this hunk of junk." he said as he gave it a few swings. "This was my first saber, I dropped it down that huge ventilation shaft on Naboo." He deactivated it and hooked it to his belt. "I guess I can remake my Master blade at some point?" he said with a shrug. As he moved around the room the overwhelming urge to empty his bladder overtook him and he walked out of the door and crossed the hall to the fresher. Had he not needed the fresher so bad he would have questioned how he knew where it was, but when you had to piss like a gondark, such things were not as important.

After doing his business he turned to the sink to wash his hands. When he looked up for a hand towel he cought his refection in the mirror and smiled. He picked up the hand towel and stoped, he turned around and took another look at his reflection. Staring back at him was the face of a twenty-five year old Padawan. His wet hand flue to his face with a loud wet smack, do to the lack of beard. Moving closer to the mirror he looked at his reflection: young, unwrinkled skin, clean sheven, dumb ass hair cut, and yes that was a Padawan braid. He reached up and gave the braid a tug and felt the sharp pain. He laughed, and pulled it again laughing harded at the sharp pain. Opening the door to the fresher he bumped into a handmaiden, on seeing Padme he laughter started to get out of control.

"Are you okay?" She asked with real concern.

"Oh yeah, I'm just great!" He said between laughs.

Qui-Gon walked into the hallway at that moment "I'm glad to see you up and about my Padawan!" he said as he aproched them.

Obi-Wan turned to him and hugged him hard. "So this is the Force. It's great! Is Bant here?" He asked still holding Qui-Gon tightly.

"What are you talking about Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked with cancern in his eyes.

"You know the afterlife, the next step, becoming one with the Force?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. We're on our way to Tatooine to fix the hyperdrive. You calapsed. I put you in your bed. Are you felling okay Obi-Wan, maybe you hit you head during our escape?" Qui-Gon asked.

"What do you mean? This is not the afterlife?" Obi-Wan asked scraching his head.

"No it's not. Are you shure your okay? Why would you think this was the afterlife?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Um I, well… um I had a vision and in it I died. So I was confused for a minute there. Maybe I need to try to meditate on it? Yeah that's it. That's what I need to do, meditate." Obi-Wan said as he moved to the room he woke up in.

"Now I know something is wrong with you, you never want to meditate." Qui-Gon said shocked.

"I just need to think about it for a minute that's all. I'll find you when I have more answers." he said as he kept walking, just before going into the room he spun around and added a hasty "Master!" Before going into his room and shuting the door.

"That was very strange." Qui-Gon said shaking his head and walking away.

Inside his room Obi-Wan was pacing the small space trying to come up with a solution to what happened to him. He remembered the red blade coming at his neck, and the next thing he knew he was thirty-three years in the past on a mission he rembered very well. "I have no idea what's going on!" he said angrily. He blew out a breath and sank to his knees. Calling on the Force he fell into a deep medatation. _/Why am I here?/ _He asked the Force.

_/To right the wrongs of the galaxy/_ can the response he was not expecting.

_/Hello?/ _he thought back.

/_Hello my Negotaitor/ _came the response sounding like a soft feminen voice.

_/So I've been sent back to wright the wrongs? Why? Why me? Why not Yoda? Or Mace? Why me? I have no power over anything, and haven't I given enough already?/ _he asked tersely.

_/I know my child, but you do have the power to change the past. You are the only one that dose. For you are my greatest creation. A man that gave everything he had to the Force, The Order, and The Republic. And with your death the balance of the Force tipped to the dark side, and the Sith became all powerful. For you alone were holding the balance equal. You must stop that from happening, for you are now the child of prophesy. The one born of the Force, the one to bring balance to the Force./_

_/What? No I'm not, that was Anakin. He's your Chosen One. Not me! I was looking forward to the afterlife you know? I'm tired, I'm tired of being a servant, of being used as a weapon, a baby sitter, and a monk. My whole life has been spent in service to something, and denying myself true happiness. Well no more! I will have my peace Now. You find someone else to be your hand of faith!/ _Obi-Wan thought back in frustration.

_/I can not my son, I chose you. You were one with the Force and I gave you life again./_

_/Well I didn't wan't life. I wanted peace. I wanted… I don't know? I wanted to be free of the burdens of my service./ _Obi-Wan thought.

_/I know, but if you don't take action then the galaxy will fall to the dark side, and all of it's inhabadents will sufer. I know you are tired my child, but I know you wouldn't let the whole galaxy suffer if you could do something to stop it. And with this I have reset the time line. You could do it all over again, you can save the order, you can save your Padawan from falling./_

_/Fine! But if I do this I'm not fighting the Clone Wars again. No way, No how! I also will not be stuck traning that whiny ass kid again. That bourdon will fall on Qui-Gon like it should have in the first place. If I'm going to do this then I'm going to do this on my terms./_

_/That will be fine, as long as you stop Darth Sidious from taking power. You have to stop his aprentices from gaining power. You have to make sure the skywalker children are born. And you have to reform The JedI Order. There stance on attachment goes against the very heart of the Force./ _

_/If I'm doing this then I'm taking a vacation after, and that's if I come back to the JedI order at all./ _Obi-Wan sated with finality.

/You deserve it my child. You will not be alone this time I will help you with your tasks. Stay open to me and I will guide you./

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, bliking as they adjusted to the light. He stood and left his room in serch of his former Master. He found him in the mess hall, sitting at a table sharing a meal with two of the Handmadens. Obi-Wan smirked when he saw his master was talking about some of their battles and impressing the hell out of the girls. He saw that one of them was Padme, and he found it funny that Qui-Gon didn't know he was hitting on the Queen. He took a plate and loaded it up with the space rations they had laied out, and sat next to his Master. He opened up the old bond he used to share with him and thought out a massage _/I need to talk to you about something important, after we are done can we talk in the cargo hold?/ _

_/Yes, we can, and you can tell me what happened to you./ _Qui-Gon thought back in what Obi-Wan used to call his "I'm in troble" voice.

They finished eating and walked to the Cargo bay in silence. When thay shut the door and were alone in the room Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan and gave him a questioning look. Obi-Wan sighed. "What I'm about to tell you will sound crazy but it's all true and I will let you see my memories of some of the events to prove it." Qui-Gon nodded and waited for Obi-Wan to speak. "I was sent back in time by The Force to fix things." Obi-Wan said taking a seat on one of the crates in the room.

"Um. Okay. So your saying that you…. what?" Qui-Gon asked in an unbelieving tone.

"I was sent back in time to fix things." Obi-Wan repeated.

"Okay, lets say I belive you. When were you sent back from?" Qui-Gon asked.

"About 33 years from now." Obi-Wan said.

"How? And Why?" Qui-Gon asked, thinking this was crazy.

"I died and the Force sent me back to fix the mistakes we are going to make in the next twelve years." Obi-Wan said.

"So your saying that you have 33 years more experience then you do now?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, I was Knighted, I had a padawan, I fought in a galactic war, I became a council member, and I spent twenty years in hiding." Obi-Wan said playing with his light saber hilt.

"Can you prove it?" Qui-Gon asked.

"How about I show you some of my memories?" Obi-Wan asked getting on his knees and gesturing for Qui-Gon to do the same.

"Okay lets see them then" Qui-Gon said dropping to his knees in front of his Padawan.

Obi-Wan opened the training bound and started to project the memories. "This is the fight you are going to have with a Sith apprentes" Obi-Wan said showing the duel. "This is the Queen failing to get the senate to side with her forcing her to call a vote of no confedance." Obi-Wan said as he showed his Master the memory. "This is us dueling the Sith apprentice Darth Maul on Naboo." Obi-Wan said showing his Master his death. "This is me…" This went on for the next two hours ending in "And lastly this is me Facing Darth Vador." Qui-Gon recoiled at the death strike the Sith delivered.

"So it is true, you have been sent back. How can I help you my Pada… um Master Kenobi." Qui-Gon asked as Obi-Wan stood gracefully.

"The first thing I'm going to do is get the parts for the ship on Tatooine." Obi-Wan said as he striched out his legs.

"How will you do that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I will take a few bounty hunter contracts from the Hutts. I can then buy the parts. It should ony take me a few days." Obi-Wan said.

"Your going to be a bounty hunter? Obi-Wan that's a bit, well it's under handed." Qui-Gon said looking shocked.

"It's the fastes way to do this and I know the planet well, I lived there for a long time." Obi-Wan said with a shrug.

"Fine I can see your point, but I don't like it. What do you want me to do while your off doing bad things?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I want you to wait for my call if I need back up, and when I'm all done, on my way back to the ship I want you to call the council. Tell them they need to protect the Senator from Naboo. Tell them we have very important information and we need to present it to them and Palpatine as soon as we land." Obi-Wan said.

"But that will give away our position!" Qui-Gon said confused at Obi-Wan lack of security.

"Yes and by the time I make it back to the ship the Sith will be just ariving. I will take him down, but try to leave him alive. He could then testify his master is Darth Sidous." Obi-Wan said.

"I see so it's a trap?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes. Now I need to see if I can use this saber still. Care to spar?" Obi-Wan asked with a smirk.

"Sure I would love to test my skills against a Sith killer." Qui-Gon said wanting to see what kind of a fighter his Padawan had become. They droped their cloaks and moved a few boxes out of the way leaving them with a open space. Obi-Wan activated his old light saber and gave it a few practice swings trying to get used to the poor build quality. Qui-Gon pulled his Green blade and waited. "You ready yet?" Qui-Gon asked with a smirk.

"Yes, bring it." Obi-Wan said raising his blade over his head, and falling in to the stance of Soresu.

Qui-Gon attacked and Obi-Wan just stood there calmly deflecting all of Qui-Gon 's swings with a grace that Qui-Gon didn't think was possible. After five minutes of nonstop attacks Qui-Gon saw an opening, twisting aroung he swung right, but his saber went flying left. Obi-Wan caught his saber and he found himself on the ground with his own green blade pointing at his neck in Obi-Wan-Wan's left hand and Obi-Wan-Wan's blue blade at the ready in his other hand. But it was the absoult calm in Obi-Wan-Wan's eyes and his even breathing that caused Qui-Gon to pause. "Do you yeild?" he asked calmly.

"It's not like I have much of a choice, do it?" Qui-Gon asked with a smirk.

"Yes you do. You could kick out my left leg and force puch your blade away while pulling mine out of my hand. Then it's just a matter of jumping up, catching my saber, and kicking yours out of my hand after I hit the ground. That would reverse the situation." Obi-Wan said as he deactivated the two sabers and helped Qui-Gon up.

"Oh really?" Qui-Gon asked sarcastically. "All I had to do was the impossible."

"It's not imposibal. I've used that same move against both Anakin and Asajj Ventress. It's always funny to see the look of shock on your opponents face when they think thay have you, and then you turn the tables on them." Obi-Wan said looking off to the distance.

"So how did you beat me so easily?" Qui-Gon asked rubbing his brused butt, and pride.

"Well Master you use a mix of forms and you like to switch between attacking and defending. You also expect your opponents to attack you back, giving you the opening you need to take them out. But you can't take on a Master of Soresu. I let you think you had an opening and I took you out hard and fast. I still don't like this saber." Obi-Wan said looking at the weapon with disdain.

"So you took out a veteran Master, with a saber that you don't feel comfortable with?" Qui-Gon asked feeling a whole lot worse.

"Unfortunately Master. But you have to remember that I have more battlefield experience than you do. I was a general, with years in the field. I also fought four Sith apprentices, killing two of them." Obi-Wan said as he pulled apart his lightsaber and made adjustments to the weapon.

"I feel much better. Can you fix it?" Qui-Gon asked sitting next to Obi-Wan on the crate.

"I don't think so, the blue crystal has a hair-line fracture in it that is throwing off the blades balance, but I think I can keep making adjustments until it's half way decent." He said as he put it back together and reactivated it. "Care to go again Master?" Obi-Wan asked in an amused tone.

"Don't mind if I do." Qui-Gon said activating his lightsaber and attacking his former apprentice.

AN: as you can tell I need a Beta. If anyone would like to beta my story please PM me, or Hit the review button and let me know. Thanks for reading, TBH


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

An hour later Qui-Gon had bruises on top of bruises, and he didn't know how much more his wounded pride could take. He had lost count of how many times his young Padawan had taken him down but he knew it was more than his old bones could take. At the moment he was laying on the ground looking up at his own Green lightsaber again. "I yield, again. I don't know how much more of this my pride can handle." Qui-Gon said as Obi-Wan helped him up.

"I'm so sorry Master. I tried to use a different form but I always fall back on Soresu. It just comes naturally to me because of my years training Anakin. He was very fast and only used offensive movements, so I had to become adept at a perfect defense." Obi-Wan said.

"I can understand that." Qui-Gon said.

"Plus you lasted longer than Master Windu. He gave up sparing with me after I put him down five times." Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

"You beat Master Windu?" Qui-Gon asked suddenly feeling much better. If this young man could take down his friend Mace there really was no chance of him winning.

"Yes. Padme is coming to tell us that we are approaching Tatooine." Obi-Wan said as he shut down his light saber, and clipping it to his belt.

There was a knock on the door and Padme stuck her head in. "We are making our final approach now and we should be landing soon."

"Thank you Padme, I will go up to the cockpit to tell the pilot where it's safe to set down." Obi-Wan said walking passed the Queen in handmaiden's clothing. He walked into the cockpit, and pointed to a place just outside of Mos Espa. "Don't land just hover low until I jump out then put the ship down way out of town. Obi-Wan said walking back to the cargo hold. Obi-Wan asked Padme if she could find him a small duffle bag. She look confused but left to find one. He then looked around the room, in the tool box he found a big roll of gaffers tape. He set it aside and asked Qui-Gon to help him move a few crates around. Taking out his lightsaber he cut one of the long black ropes holding the boxes together, and wound it up. He then turned to Qui-Gon. "Master how many credits do you have?"

"Not much, about a thousand?" Qui-Gon said as Padme came back with a small black bag.

"Thank you Padme," He said as he put the tape and rope in the bag and slug it over his back. "Padme how many Credits dose the Queen have on the ship?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I knew this was going to come up so I collected everything her Highness had," she said handing over a small black bag. "all together we came up with eight thousand credits." She said with a smile.

"That should get me started." Obi-Wan said tossing the credits from Qui-Gon into the bag.

"What do you mean get you started? That's enough for two hyper drives." Padme said.

"Well on Tatooine they don't use Republic Credits. So I have to make the money we'll need to buy the parts." Obi-Wan said as they walked to the ramp.

"How will you do that?" Padme asked.

"I have my ways. I should be back in a few days with the parts." He said as he lowered the ramp to see they where a few hundred feet off the ground headed towards the spaceport.

"Well her Highness wanted me to go with you to see the planet." Padme said.

Obi-Wan smirked and leaned in to her. "I don't think so your Highness. I will never be able to get the job done with you tagging along. Plus the ship is not landing here." He said pulling away and stepping to the end of the ramp.

"What!" she asked. But it was too late when the ship dropped down to twenty feet off the ground Obi-Wan jumped off the ramp, landing with all the grace of a JedI Master. Qui-Gon hit the button to shut the ramp and the ship left for the second location Obi-Wan told them to land.

Obi-Wan took in his surroundings. It was early morning, and the suns were just coming up. He was a half a mile from one of the biggest spaceports on the planet. Mos Espa. He knew that only a few shops sold Nubian parts, and they were expensive. He knew the only way to make enough cash to buy the parts he needed was to take a few jobs as a bounty hunter. But the first thing he needed was a means of transportation, because there was no way in hell he was going to walk around this god awful sandy wasteland. He started walking towards town knowing there were only a few places that took Republic credits. One of them was Mad Mirac's. A used Speederbike shop. Walking through the spaceport he saw he was getting a few odd looks and then he remembered that he was still dressed like a JedI. kicking himself for not changing he set a new course for a small junk shop that was run by an older couple that took credits.

Walking into the small shop Obi-Wan was hit with a feeling from the Force. He closed his eyes and felt around for the pull of the Force. He was drawn to a big old rusty black metal box in the back corner of the store. He knelt down in front of it and the owner of the shop came over to him. "Can I help you with anything?" The short old human man asked. Then he saw Obi-Wan-wan's light saber "You're a JedI?" The man asked in shock.

"Yes I am, can you tell me what's in the box." Obi-Wan said not taking his eyes off of it. The Force was calling to him telling him he need the contents of the box.

"I couldn't tell you? It's been sitting in this shop for a long time. I bought it off a guy who said he found it in a ship wreck. No one can open it. I bought it off of him for two hundred credits but you can have it for two-fifty, what do you say?" the guy asked with a smile.

Obi-Wan looked at the box, it didn't look like much, but for some reason the Force was telling him he needed what was inside. Against his better judgment he agreed to take it. He handed the guy the credits and asked of he could use the back room. Walking behind the counter and into a small office Obi-Wan set the box on the old desk. "Okay now that I bought it, what is it?" Obi-Wan asked himself. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and let himself fall into the Force. Focusing on the box he could see the Force pouring off of it. The image of a JedI holocron came to him and he knew how to open it. Looking over the box he found a square with a circle inside of it on the top of the box. Concentrating on it the circle lifted up and the square spun around until Obi-Wan heard a click. The top split down the middle and it lifted off with a hiss of an airlock. Obi-Wan looked inside and the first thing he saw almost made him faint. Sitting on top of a black cloak was the red, and black mask of Darth Revan, Sith Lord. "How can I wear this?" He asked pulling the red and black mask out with shaky hands.

_/Revan was turned back to the light before his death./ _the Force told him.

_/No. I can't wear this./ _he thought back.

_/You don't have to, but it will help you with your task here on Tatooine. His light sabers are also in there/ _the force told him.

Obi-Wan set the mask down and pulled out the black cloak. Underneath it was a set of red armor. Obi-Wan pulled it out to reveal three light sabers of similar design. Obi-Wan picked one up and turned it on with a snap-hiss. The blade was a deep violet color, and for a weapon that was over 3,000 years old it felt like it was built last week. The saber felt good in his hand but the hilt was just too long to work for his fighting style. He shut it down and pulled out the next one. This one was almost an exact copy of the last one. He turned it on and almost dropped it when the blood red blade came to life. Obi-Wan could feel the hate coming of this weapon. He shut it off and put it back. The last one in the box looked more to his style, it was shorter than the other two and when he activated it the blue blade hissed to life. Giving the lightsaber a few practice swings he felt a instant connection to the weapon.

A few minutes later Obi-Wan emerged form the back room in the armor and robes of Revan, Sith lord, and JedI master. The shop keeper almost pissed himself when he saw Obi-Wan.

"My god! Was that in the box?" The shop keeper asked.

"Yes, that was the footlocker of one of the greatest, and most feared man in the galaxy. It took the Force to open the box, that's why no one could open it." Obi-Wan said taking off the mask.

"Well I'm glad you found it then." the shop keeper said.

"There are things still in the box that I can't take with me just yet, so I was wondering if you could watch the box for me until I leave in a few days. I was thinking two hundred credits would be a reasonable fee for such a job" Obi-Wan said as he laid half of the credits on the table.

"I think that is more than reasonable Master JedI." the Shop keeper said looking at the credits.

"Thank you for your help, I will see you in a few days." Obi-Wan said as he put the mask back on.

Obi-Wan headed for his original destination Mad Mirac's used speederbike shop. He walked in the front door and the two people looking around the showroom took one look at him and fled. Mirac, a tall tan human with green spiky hair walked up to him nervously. "Can I help you?" He asked in the nicest voice he could.

"Yes, I'm looking to buy a speederbike. I want something with speed, and I need to carry a passenger or some cargo." Obi-Wan said in a deep voice.

"I have just the thing. It was a custom job for a bounty hunter but he never came to pick it up." He said leading Obi-Wan to a big workshop in the back of the showroom. They walked to a bike under a tarp in the corner. "It started as a 22B Nightfalcon, but I added the engine, and the steering controls from a 74-Y giving it a huge jump in power. I added the laser canon he gave me to the front and I copied the paint job from the drawing perfectly. It even has an electric shock anti-theft system. I tell you it's some of my finest work." Mirac said as he pulled the tarp off of the bike, and Obi-Wan was I love. It was gleaming in black, and chrome. On the side Obi-Wan saw a symbol he hadn't seen in a long time. This bike was built for Jango Fett, because the symbol was of a red mandalorain skull. Obi-Wan could not contain his smirk. Obi-Wan hopped on and sank in to the black leather seat. Yes he would have this bike and there was no way in hell he was leaving it behind after the mission.

"How much? I have Republic credits" Obi-Wan asked.

"For you 12,000 credits." Mirac said with a big smile.

"8,000 credits." Obi-Wan said.

"I can't do it. I put too much time and credits into this baby to let it go that cheap." Mirac said.

"I can go 8,500 but that's all I have." Obi-Wan said.

"I can't do it. I'm sorry but this bike might be my greatest creation, and I can't let it go that low." Mirac said with a sad smile.

"I can understand that. Look I'm only on this planet for a few days, and I'm here to take a few bounty contracts to fix my ship and then I'm gone. But I need this bike. How about I make you a deal. When I take in some of these guys they'll have speeders' and bikes, hell some of them might even have ships. How about I take the bike for 8,000 credits now and after I catch the first bounty I will call you to take there stuff. Then you sell it and we split the profits 80/20, how's that sound?" Obi-Wan asked.

"50/50" Mirac said.

"75/25"

"60/40, I have to transport, and sell so I should get more." Mirac said with a smirk.

"70/30, that's my last offer." Obi-Wan said in a deep scary voice.

"Deal" Mirac said shaking Obi-Wan's hand. "How do I get in contact with you, hell what's your name to start with?" Mirac asked with a smile.

"Call me Hunter. You can reach me on this com channel," Obi-Wan said writing the frequency down on a small piece of paper. "Now if I can just get the keys," Obi-Wan said handing Mirac the credits.

"Sure," Mirac said tossing him the keys. Obi-Wan hopped on the bike and turned the key. The engine roared to life under Obi-Wan. He nodded to Mirac as he idled out of the back of the shop and took off down the street. He was half a mile away for Mirac's in seconds and he didn't think he could love the bike more. He set a course for the open dessert, and Jaba's Palace beyond that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

A half hour later Obi-Wan pulled up outside of Jaba's palace. He hopped off the bike and pressed the button on the key and a blue shield sprang to life around the bike. Obi-Wan walked in and was escorted to the throne room. "What do you want?" Jaba's assistant asked.

"Mighty Jaba, I am an ex-JedI looking for work as a bounty hunter. I would like to work for you. I can grantee you quick captures." Obi-Wan said in his deep scary voice.

Jaba said some gibberish, and the assistant translated it. "The Mighty Jaba said that you talk a big game for a new comer. How do we know you speak the truth?"

"Well for starters, I Have a lightsaber." Obi-Wan said igniting the new saber he found in the box. "I also am willing to take on your worst contract to prove to you that I'm not all talk." Obi-Wan said.

Again Jaba said some gibberish, "The Mighty Jaba agrees, you will bring in the head of a spice running gang. His name is Dengna, Jaba told him to stop running spice out of his ports and he keeps doing it. Now Jaba wants him dead or alive."

"Price?" Obi-Wan asked. He had no sympathy for spice runners.

"5,000 dead, and 7,500 alive." Jaba's assistant said.

"What of his crew?" Obi-Wan asked.

"200 per head, and 250 alive.

"It will be done." Obi-Wan said before bowing out and jumping on his new bike.

Obi-Wan traveled back to Mos Espa, to the heart of the city. He knew that if the guy was a spice runner then there was only one place for him to hide. He pulled into the parking lot outside of a strip club called the Spice Box, and walked passed the bouncer with a mind trick. Walking in to the club he saw the layout hadn't changed much since he had been here last. There was a bar off to one side and two stages on the other. There where two young naked Twi'lek girls grinding on polls, and six more walking around the tables serving drinks topless. Obi-Wan pulled off his mask and took a seat at the bar. "I'll have an Alderaan brandy and blue milk." He said to the bartender, dropping ten credits on the bar. The bar tender handed him the drink. "Thanks. Hey I'm looking to run some spice through a port here on Mos Espa and I was told that Dengna was the man to talk to. Do you know if he's around?" Obi-Wan asked with a smirk.

"Hey I don't want no trouble mister, I just serve the drinks." The young human kid behind the bar said.

"No, I know. I used to tend bar at one time. I know how it is," Obi-Wan said dropping fifty credits on the bar. The kid pocketed the money and pointed to a big trandoshan. "Thank you kid." Obi-Wan said. Before pulling on his mask and standing up. Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber and made a loud whistling sound. "I am here to bring in Dengna the spice runner. If you are not him, or not a part of his gang leave now." there was a mass panic as all but Dengna and ten other Trandoshans left. When the club was empty Dengna stood up.

"You must be new. Jaba hasn't sent a JedI before." Dengna said with a laugh.

"I am new, you're my first job." Obi-Wan said.

"Pity it will be your last, Kill him." Dengna said and three trandshans pulled out blasters, before they could get off a shot Obi-Wan tossed his lightsaber and used the force to cut off their hands.

"Now are you going to come Quietly?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Kill Him!" Dengna screamed, and the other seven transhans pulled blasters, and shot at him. But Obi-Wan just stood there calmly blocking, and reflecting the blaster blots back into the hands of their senders. With in seconds the shooting stopped, and all of Dengna's gang lay on the floor holding their hands. Dengna just stood there in shock, but the shock wore off quick and he reached for his blaster off the table. Obi-Wan took two steps and using a chair he leapt across the room and took off Dengna's hand at the wrist. Five minutes after he announced himself Obi-Wan stood in the middle of a pile of bodies on the floor. Shutting down his lightsaber Obi-Wan pulled out the roll of gaffers tape and bound all of their arms, not their hands behind their backs. He made this distinction because all of them were missing a hand. He then pulled out a com, and called Mirac.

"Yes Hunter? How can I help you?"

"Do you have a big transport?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, I have a big transport I use to move bikes, why?" Mirac asked.

"Well bring it to the Spice Box. I have eleven prisoners to transport to Jaba's place." Obi-Wan said.

"Wow you move fast! I'll be there in a few."

Obi-Wan searched all of the guys. He plied up the blasters and other mucilaginous weapons on the floor. And he piled other stuff from their pockets on the table Dengna was sitting at. All together they had about five hundred Republic credits and two thousand in cash. Obi-Wan pocketed that and waited for Mirac to show up.

Mirac walked in to find Obi-Wan sitting next to a pile of transhans. "I have the transport outside." Mirac said.

"Thanks, how much can you get for a good blaster?" Obi-Wan asked pointing to the pile of blasters on the floor.

"Not much, seeing as there are more blaster on this planet then water." Mirac said.

"Well sell them anyway, and also see what these go to." Obi-Wan told Mirac tossing him a handful of keys.

"Will do Hunter." Mirac said, "Anything else?"

"Yes now that I think about it ask around the salvage yards for a hyperdrive unit for a J-Type 327 Nubian. It's the part I need." Obi-Wan said as he floated five of the transhans out the door.

Two hours later Obi-Wan stood before Jaba. "Mighty Jaba I have delivered the goods." Obi-Wan said pointing to the eleven guys tied up standing next to him.

Jaba made a laughing sound and a hand gesture. "The Mighty Jaba is very pleased with your work Master JedI." The assistant said handing Obi-Wan a big brick of cash.

"What's the next contract you have for me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The next contract is for a slave trader. His name is Elo Hssa. He traffics Twi'lek girls, he dose not respect the code of Jaba's slave trade. He has also proven to be hard to find. He hides well when he's on world. Jaba wants him Dead, but he will except him live." The assistant said.

"Price?"

"2,000 dead, or alive. Pulse you can take whatever merchandise he has." Jaba's assistant said with a lecherous grin. "We will even buy his stock from you for a fair price."

"It will be done."

"Take your time. We don't expect this job to be as easy as the last one." The assistant said.

Obi-Wan drove down to the docks and let the Force take him to the site of the most suffering. Obi-Wan knew that if you were trying to find younglings in trouble, you just have to look for fear in the force. His trip took him to the worse part of the docks. He knew he was getting close to finding this scumbag when he was propositioned by three different young girls. He stopped in front of the a brand new HWK-290, the ship was black with red war strips down the sides. Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and felt the suffering of a dozen Twi'lek girls and… yes one of them was Force sensitive. Obi-Wan smiled. He had always liked Hwk-290's. He approached the crew member sitting outside the ship. When the Human fat man saw him he jumped out of his seat. "can I help you with something?" the guy asked in what he guessed the guy thought was a tough way. Obi-Wan was just trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Yes, I'm looking for Elo Hssa, is he around?" Obi-Wan asked with an air of calm.

"Um… no he's not. Why, what's it to you?" the guy asked.

"Well you see, I just need you to sleep." Obi-Wan said waving his hand in front of the guys face. The fat man looked at him confused for a second before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell back into his chair. Obi-Wan pulled out his roll of gaffers tape, "Your lucky that chair was there or you might have broken a few bones." Obi-Wan said as he taped the guys hands behind his back. Obi-Wan walked up to the ramp and knocked on it. He stepped out of the way when the ramp came down and when a short skinny human in fine robes looked out Obi-Wan Force pulled him out of the ship and towards him. Obi-Wan grabbed the front of the guys robes and lifted him off the ground. "Are you Elo Hssa?" Obi-Wan demanded in a deep voice.

"Nnnoooo." The guy stuttered out.

Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber with his left hand, and held the blue blade close to the man throat, "Are you lying to me? Because if you are it will make me… displeased." Obi-Wan said and the guy pissed himself.

"I am Repmu Hssa, I'm Elo's brother." The guy said shaking.

"Is Elo home?" Obi-Wan asked like he was talking to a small child.

"No he went to a bar in town to see if he could find buyers." Repmu said.

"Do you know which one?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I think he said something about Milk Made, or something like that. Please don't kill me." Repmu begged.

"I'm not going to kill you. Even though you deserve it. No I'm taking you and your fat friend over there to a slaver. Let see how you fare as one of your products." Obi-Wan said before putting the man to sleep. Obi-Wan taped his hands up and floated the two slavers on to the ship and shut the ramp. It took Obi-Wan less then a minute to find the slave girls. They were held in a shipping container in the cargo hold. Obi-Wan cut the lock off the big metal box and opened the door. Inside was twelve half naked Twi'lek girls ranging from age's six to sixteen. When they saw Obi-Wan they all cowered in fear. Obi-Wan remembered how he looked and took of his mask. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a JedI, and I'm here for the man that took you. Why don't you girls come out of there?" Obi-Wan said with a soft reassuring smile. Holding out his hand to them. The oldest of the girls, a beautiful blue skinned Twi'lek stepped forwards, and took Obi-Wan-Wan's hand. "Hello, what's your name young one?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

"Naraw'aven, or Narawa sir." she said still scared.

Obi-Wan looked around the cargo hold and found a roll of bantha wool cloth. Obi-Wan unrolled some and cut it with his saber. He wrapped it around the freighted little girl, and She smiled up at him, "Thank you Master JedI." She said softly.

"You are very welcome, now help me cut more blankets for the rest of the girls." Obi-Wan said with a smile. In short order Obi-Wan had them wrapped in blankets and drinking hot tea in the crew compartment. "Now in a little while the man who took you will be back and I can arrest him and take him in. The question we have to answer is what to do with you girls. Do you want to go back to your home world?" Obi-Wan asked. And saw the girls look frightened.

"Master JedI we were sold to the slaver and if we go back home we will not be welcome." Narawa said, and the other girls nodded.

"Well I can tell at lest one of you is force sensitive," he said looking at Narawa, "I can take you back to the JedI temple with me if you want. maybe they can find a place for you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That would be nice Master JedI." The Narawa said for the group.

"Good, so we have a plan, but you don't have to call me Master JedI. I think just Obi-Wan will do.." He held up a hand, and put on his mask. He walked into the hallway separating the galley from the crew cabins. Obi-Wan took up a position by the doorway and waited. When he saw a blaster come through the doorway he activated his lightsaber and cut off the hand. Coming around the doorway he held the human male on the floor with the tip of his bale at his neck. "Elo Hssa I presume?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes! What are you doing on my ship?" Elo asked holding his hand.

"I am to bring you to Jaba. Dead or alive. It seams you have made an enemy with the wrong Hutt." Obi-Wan said.

"Screw you bounty hunter scum!" Elo yelled.

"Now there's no reason to be rude." Obi-Wan said, "Sleep" Obi-Wan commanded. Obi-Wan shut off his saber. "Narawa? Can you bring me my black bag please?" He called out. The blue girl came running with the bag in question. "Thank you, but there is no need to rush." He said with his charming smile. He pulled out the tape and bound and gagged Elo. "Now I need to take this man in. I will put the other two slavers in the cargo container and bring you girls something better to wear then just blankets. How does that sound?" Obi-Wan asked as he dropped Elo by the ramp and floated the other two in to the container.

"That would be nice Master Obi-Wan." Narawa said.

"Okay I will be back in a few hours, don't let anyone in and if you need to get in contact with me this is my com frequency." Obi-Wan said as he programmed it in to the console. "Okay?" Obi-wan asked and he got a nod form Narawa. "I'm also putting you in charge of keeping everyone warm and feed while I'm gone." He said tapping the blue girl on the tip of her nose making her smile. Obi-Wan dumped Elo on the back of his bike and tided him down with rope. He set off for Jaba's Palace and when he got there every one was surprised to see him. He dropped Elo down in front of Jaba and the Hutt's eyes got huge. Jaba said his normal gibberish and the assistant said, "The Mighty Jaba is truly impressed with your efficiency. You have broken the one day body toll with this capture. Jaba's is very pleased indeed."

"Well I am glad that I have pleased the mighty Jaba, but if I can just collect the bounty I can get some sleep." Obi-Wan said.

"But of course, here is the 2,000 for the bounty and I wanted to know if you wanted to sell the slaves." The assistant asked.

"No thank you. I have other things in mind for the slave girls." Obi-Wan said, keeping his answer vague.

"Very good. If you every need work you come to the Mighty Jaba and he will be happy to supply you with contracts." The assistant said. Obi-Wan bowed and walked out.

Obi-Wan hopped on his bike and headed back to Mirac shop to see what the biker had scrounged up. He parked out front and saw the shop was closed. He walked up to the door and knocked. A shop assistant answered. "Hey cant you read? The sign says closed!" the last bit was said in shock because the young boy finally got a good look at his face. The boy Quickly added "Sir." To the end of his sentence.

"I have business with your boss boy, tell him the Hunter is here." Obi-Wan said in his most sinister impression of the emperor he could do. The Boy nodded and ran off.

Mirac came out of the back of the shop laughing. "It's not nice to scare little children."

"Well maybe next time he will be less rude to guests." Obi-Wan said. They walked into the back room and Obi-Wan asked for the take.

"Well it's like I said the blaster netted less then a 1,000, but the jewelry, and knives pulled in 2,000 at the junk shops. The good news is that the two speeder bikes and the two speeders they had in the parking lot sold for a lot. I was able to get 25,000. But there ship is what got me excited. They had a modified YT-1300. I found a buyer for it really fast. Some other spice runners by the looks of them, but they paid well for it, I got them all the way up to 35,000 for it so in one day we made, 58,000. That's pretty good if I do say so my self. So what other stuff did you find today? Did you get another ship?" Mirac said showing Obi-Wan the stacks of cash.

"I did but I have to keep it." Obi-Wan said.

"But I thought you had a Nubian ship?" Mirac asked.

"I don't, but the person I work for does, and we need the part to fix that ship. I can't sell the one a found today because it's home to a dozen slave girls I rescued from a bunch of slavers. I'm going to need the second ship to transport them back to the core with me. Plus it's a HWK-290, I love those ships and I always wanted one." Obi-Wan said with a shrug.

"Are you nuts? A HWK-290? Those things are worth like 100,000." Mirac said in shock.

"I said no, I know this changes the deal a bit, but how about I kick your share of the profits up to 40 Percent?" Obi-Wan asked.

"well I guess, it's just that you have a gold mine there, and your not selling it." Mirac.

"I said No, I always loved the look of the HWK-290 and now I have one." Obi-Wan said.

"Well as long as your happy. Oh I got the estimate for the parts you asked for. Do you have any idea how much Nubian parts cost? It's ridicules, the best price I could get you was a shop called Watto's. A new hyperdrive for 25,000. Which is more then a full ship. I could get you a nice CEC YT-1200 converted into a luxury yacht. I know the guy selling it." Mirac said.

"I can't do it. Just tell Watto I'll take the hyperdrive unit then I can get off this planet." Obi-Wan said.

"I can do that. You know your going to have a good amount of scratch left over. If your going to be here the day after tomorrow you might want to put money on the pod races. It's the biggest race of the year." Mirac said, and Obi-Wan had the feeling he was forgetting something. As if to answer his thoughts the Force communicated to him.

_/You are forgetting to free your padawan./_

_/Do I have to? He is such a pain in the ass. That kid ruined my life. I was happy before I met him you know?/ _Obi-Wan asked the Force.

_/He is important to history. Even if you stop the Clone Wars he will bring about change in the order. He is a turning point. He must be trained in the ways of the JedI. he will help to usher in a new era of change./ _

_/Fine! But I will not train him, I will not fight him if he turns, and I refuse to watch his boring kids!/ _

"I also want his two slaves. The mother and son. I will pay him the 15,000 I have left over for the two of them. I have to go now, but set it up for tomorrow, and I will be there to collect the merchandise." Obi-Wan said.

"Um… okay. I am inclined to ask why you want the two of them, but I have a healthy respect for you, and I really don't want to know." Mirac said.

"Right, see you tomorrow Mirac." Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan walked out to the bike and looked around the shopping district. It was getting late and most of the shops were closed. Obi-Wan saw a clothing shop was still open. He hopped on his bike and drove up to the shop. He walked in and the lady behind the counter was unsure how to proceed. "Um, Sir?" she waited for Obi-Wan to turn around. "This is a ladies clothing store, sir." The lady said.

"I know I need clothes for a dozen young ladies." Obi-Wan said.

"Ah, okay well what are you looking for and what are their sizes?" The lady asked moving from behind the counter to show him around the store.

"I am unsure, but if you'll bear with me for a moment?" Obi-Wan said as he pulled out his com and called his new ship.

"Yes Master Obi-Wan?" Came Narawa's voice over the com.

"I need you to tell the lady what kind of clothing you need and what sizes." Obi-Wan said before handing over the com to the store owner.

An hour later, and Obi-Wan was tying down the packages to the back of the bike. He hopped on and he was back at his ship in a mater of minutes. He called on the com and Narawa opened the ramp for him. Obi-Wan drove right in. He dismounted and started to unload the packages. Narawa handed them to the right girl. As the girls got changed Obi-Wan headed for the cockpit of his new dream ship. He took a seat in the pilot chair, and sank down into the new leather and placed his hands on the controls. Obi-Wan had flown one of these during the Clone Wars for one mission, and he had loved every minute of it. It was a senator's ship and Obi-Wan was heading up the evacuation of his planet. The HWK-290 was one of the best handling ship Obi-Wan ever sat in, and he was really looking forward to putting it through it's paces. Obi-Wan found an owners manual, and a record of all of the repairs and add-ons. Elo was a horrible person, but he knew how to keep records. Bought new from a Corellian Engineering Corporation shipyard. Modified with four sets of duel laser canons, thicker armor plating, and an advanced shield generator. This thing could out fly a fighter, and go toe to toe with a small Star Destroyer. Narawa came up to him and handed him a plate with dinner on it. "You missed dinner." She said

"Thank you so much Narawa. Did everyone fit in to the clothes?" Obi-Wan asked as he pulled up his mask and tucked it to his plate. He motioned for her to take a seat in the co-pilot's chair.

"Yes Master Obi-Wan." she said with a smile, "Thank you for helping us."

"It's the least I can do. For a long time I was a JedI, and during my time as a great peace keeper I was sent all over the galaxy. I was sent in to negotiate trade disputes, and border disagreements. On almost all of those missions me, and my fellow JedI were treated to dinners at palaces, or drinks at 'clubs'. In all of those places we were severed by scantily clad Twi'lek Girls, or entertained by dancing Twi'lek girls, in next to noting. The irony always struck me that we were sent to right the injustices of the rich, but we sat there and watched the injustice of the Twi'lek girls without lifting a finger to help them. Sometimes I'd catch the look of pain in their eyes as they served the 'righters of injustice'. The look of betrayal that would surface in their pretty eyes and it always made me sick. I gained the title of Negotiator because I would always make both parties come to a Quick decision. Do you know why I tried so hard to make them settle as fast as possible?" Obi-Wan asked looking out the window.

"No?" Narawa asked because she could see he needed to say these things.

"It was to limit the number of dinners, and meetings. To limit the number of looks I would see in those girls sorrowful pretty eyes. When I saw you girls in that box I remembered those looks and I knew I could finally do something about it. If the JedI don't take you girls in then I will make sure the queen of Naboo takes you with her. I will not let you get put back in the trade." Obi-Wan said with conviction.

"I thank you Master Obi-Wan, but I want you to know you have already done so much for us, for me. Elo was out looking for a buyer for me. I am sixteen standard years old. The three girls that were older then me are gone, I will never see them again. They are on other worlds right now being forced to do things I don't want to think about. So I thank you Master for saving us." She said softly.

"You don't have to call me Master." He said.

"But I will, because I want to. If it had been any other bounty hunter that had found us, they would have sold us to the highest bidder. So when I call you Master it comes from the respect, and admiration I have for you. Are you finished with your meal Master?" She asked after seeing his empty plate.

"Yes I am. Thank you for making that. Have the other girls had dinner as well?" Obi asked.

"Yes, Master. Will you be retiring soon master?" She asked.

"Is there enough room? I don't want the girls to sleep on the floor." Obi-Wan said looking up at Narawa.

"We left the biggest bed for you Master." She said taking his plate.

"Well have the girls spread out then. I will be up for a bit longer tonight. I have to make contact with my fellow JedI. Tomorrow I'm going head out early to collect the parts for the ship I came here with. If you girls need anything at all make up a list and I'll bring them back here with two other people. We will then take this ship to meet the other one. When we get there I want you girls to stay on the ship and I will have a boy sit at the controls with the order to take off if something bad happens. I am expecting a fight tomorrow with a Sith so I want you girls to be safe." Harry said

"You've had a long day and you need rest if you're going to fight tomorrow. You need to get to bed." She said looking worried about him.

"I've been up for the past thirty-six hours on six hours of sleep. With a nap I should be up to fighting form." Obi-Wan said with a tired smile.

"Okay master." She said leaving him alone in the cockpit.

"Good night Narawa, and thank you for helping me with the others." Obi-Wan said. He then stood up from his set and stretched. He took of his mask and lowered his hood. He typed in the com code for the Nubian Yacht. The holo projector kicked on and showed the three pilots sitting at the controls. "Hello, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'm trying to contact Qui-Gon Jin." Obi-Wan said.

"Of course Master Kenobi. I will get him for you." The pilot said and he was gone. A minute later Oui-Gon's face appeared.

"Obi-Wan, how is the mission coming along?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Good master, if things go smoothly tomorrow than I will be meeting you at your landing site in my new ship, with the parts." Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

"You've been busy my friend." Qui-Gon half asked.

"Yes master, I took two contracts, and sold some things to get the money for the parts. I took possession of a modified HWK-290, and it's cargo of Twi'lek Slave girls. I also found something that you and the Council will be very interested in." Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan held up the mask for Qui-Gon to see, and he saw his former master's eyes expand to comical proportions. "Is that…?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, I found what must have been his footlocker. It was sealed, and it's all here. I mean the Sabers too. I'm wearing the armor and using one of the sabers." Obi-Wan said holding up Revan's Saber.

"You are wearing the armor? Are you crazy. What if it get's damaged? It belongs in the Temple Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon said.

"I know and I've been taking care of it. I know how valuable it is." Obi-Wan said indignatly.

"I know it's just… it's one of the greatest finds and." Qui-Gon felt bad for accusing Obi-Wan of being carless.

"Trust me I know, I was a Council Master before so I know what the find means for the Temple. I will see you tomorrow. I need some sleep." Obi-Wan said before closing of the transmission.

Obi-Wan got up and walked to the crew cabin. The ship had six small cabons, Obi-Wan looked in each one. Every bed had two or three girls in them. Obi-Wan smiled at the one room with three little pink girls, no older then six. Each one was making a different snoroning sound and Obi-Wan thought it was extremely cute. Obi-Wan got to the last room and walked in expecting it to be empty. He got three steeps it before Narawa's head poped up in the dimly light room. "I'm sorry I thought this was my room." Obi-Wan said Quickly.

"This is your room master. Come to bed." She said.

"Noooo. Oh no. I don't think so. I am not going to be taking adavntage of a young girl." Obi-Wan said.

"You are not taking advantage of me Master. I just wanted to make you comfortable." she said stnding up and Obi-Wan saw she was topless.

"Where are you clothes?" Obi-Wan asked spining around and smacking his head on the bulkhead. The last thing he saw was Narawa's concerned eyes and ample chest before he knew only blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Chapter 4

Obi-Wan came too on a soft bed. He was laying face down and stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. Someone was sitting on his lower back massaging his aching neck and shoulder. "Oh god does that feel good." He moaned out.

"I'm glad I can help Master. You are so over worked, and tense." Came a soft voice from behind him.

"Yes I am. I really deserve a brake but no one seam to understand that…. Wait, Narawa?" Obi-Wan asked as he shut his eyes and hoped for an answer that was impossible.

"Yes Master?" She asked.

"Are you still topless as well?" He asked, and the pain in his head came back.

"Yes." She said.

"Not that I don't appreciate the view, but I feel uncomfortable with your age." Obi-Wan said as gently as he could.

"But Master we are almost the same age?" she half sated half asked.

"In body maybe, but in spirit I am old enough to be you grandfather young lady." Obi-Wan said

"I don't understand?" she said

Obi-Wan sighed and told her of his time travel. " and the Force is making me fix the things that went wrong the first time." Obi-Wan finished saying.

"I understand Master. I should have thought of that." She said softly as she got off of him.

"I didn't think I would see you again tonight, so it's not your fault." Obi-Wan said.

"Do you want me to leave you alone master?" she asked.

"Is there a place for you in another room?" Obi-Wan asked rolling over to see she put on her sweater without her under vest.

"No, master. I will just sleep in the galley." she said.

Obi-Wan moved to one side, and lifted the cover. "You can sleep in here as long as it's just sleep." He told her. She slid under the covers and settled in next to him. "All set?" he asked.

"Yes Master." she said softly as she curled up to him.

"Good night. And thank you for the massage. It was just what I needed." Obi-Wan said as he shut of the light switch with the Force.

The next morning Obi-Wan was awakened by a soft hand stroking his face. He cracked open an eye and saw Narawa. He cracked a small smile, and she smiled back. "Good morning Master."

"Good morning." He said. He could get used to this. Then he saw a sad look in her eyes. "What's bothering you my child?" He asked as he got up and stretched.

"Last night, was it because I'm young or because I'm Twi'lek?" She asked running her hands over her leke.

Obi-Wan came back to the bed and huged the girl. "Yes, it's because your young, but also, because I think I'm ment for someone else. I can't explane it but I feel drawn to someone across the galaxy. It has nothing to do with you. You're a very pretty girl." Obi-Wan said stroking her head.

"Thank you Master." she said blushing purple.

"Can you please stop calling me Master. I think after we shared a bed you can call me Obi-Wan." He said with a smile.

"Okay Mas…Obi-Wan. It's still early but can I get you something?" She asked.

"I need to us the fresher, then I would love a cup of tea." Obi-Wan said as he waked into the fresher. Ten minutes later he was siting at the table drinking his tea. "Did you get a chance to make a list?" Obi-Wan asked as Narawa walked in from the fresher.

"No I didn't get the chance yet, but I will soon." She said as she made food for the others.

"There's no rush just before I leave." Obi-Wan said finishing his tea.

After all of the girls were up and feed. Obi-Wan jumped on his bike and headed to Mirac's. This time when the boy answered the door he let Obi-Wan in. "I see you've learned." he said as he walked over to Mirac. "Is the meeting set?"

"Yes but Watto is being unreasonable. He wants 25,000 for the two slaves. I tried to talk him down, but he wont budge on the prices. He wants 5,000 for the mother and 20,000 for the boy. I don't think it's worth it but that's what he wants. Are you sure you still want them?" Mirac asked with a shruge.

"Yes, they are very important, I need then both. I have 21,800 left over, I just have to make up the difference by the time of the meeting. I'll just take another contract. When is the meeting?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Two hours from now." Mirac said.

"Damn! Well I could sell some stuff, I have two prisoners that I can sell for slaves. I also have a ship full of goods that I can sell." Obi-Wan said. "How much can I get for two low lifes?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know? Not much? I know a guy that would take them both for a 1,000." Mirac said.

"Well lets look over the stuff in the ship. I also need some suplies." Obi-Wan said walking out of the shop. Obi-Wan jumped on his bike and Mirac walked over to his big transport.

"You could always sell me back the bike?" Mirac said with a smirk.

"Oh Hell No! you are never getting this bike back." Obi-Wan said.

"It was worth a shot." Mirac said.

The two pulled up outside of Obi-Wan's ship which Obi-Wan started calling the Black Hawk. Obi-Wan called Narawa and told her to lower the ramp. They walked in and down to the cargo hold. They took the two smugalers out to the transport first. They then started to look throught the cargo. Mirac found a creat of difeternt bolts of cholth. "Some of this is vaulable. I know a guy that has a tayler shop, he might like this." Mirac said.

"I've got three drums of liquid Tabana over here. That's good for a profate." Obi-Wan said. As he opened the big cargo door and floated it into Mirac transpot.

"I found a crate of Alderaan wine. I know a bartender that would pay 50 a bottle, and there's forty bottles here!" Mirac said.

"Good find, Narawa, did you find anything?" Obi-Wan asked as he moved the case of wine to the transport.

"I found their wardrobe! It lookes expensive." She said.

"I got a case of death sticks! Jockpot, this is good for about 1,000." Mirac said.

Obi-Wan came back in from floating the clotes to the transport. "Obi-Wan, there's a few crats with lockes on them and what looks like a safe over here!" Narawa called out. Obi-Wan walked over to her and saw three big metal crates. He pulled his saber and cut the lock off the first big crate. Inside were long rifles used by the Senate commandos.

Obi-Wan pulled one out and saw the senate guard symbol on the stock. "These are Republic property. We can't sell these. It super illegal for anyone but the guard to have these." Obi-Wan said as he put the rifle back in the create and shut the lid.

He cut the locks off of the other two and found the same in the second crate, but the third crate stopped them all in their tracks. The crate was full of chains with metal callars attached. At the sight of them Narawa sabbed and ran into the crew cabin.

Mirac looked at the chains and shook his head. "It's safe to say they used these to get the girls onto the ship. The are worth a lot to the right people." Mirac said.

"Well I wan't nothing to do with them you take them I won't have them on my ship." Obi-Wan said floating the box on to Mirac's transport. "Do you think this is enough?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I think so, if it's not I'll front you the cash until you can git it to me." Mirac said.

"Thank's my friend. I'll meet you at Watto's in an hour and a half." Obi-Wan said. Obi-Wan put his bike in the hold and shut the door, before heading into the crew cabin. He Found Narawa sitting at the table crying. He took the seat next to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, let it out." Obi-Wan said and he sat with her as she cried for awhile. When she was done crying she looked up at him.

"I am sorry for that but seeing those chains, brought it all back. I lost it and I'm sorry." she said in a rush.

"No you have nothing to be sorry about. I have put a lot of responsibilities on you and you have done a great job. You act so grown up and responsible that I forgot you are still so young. I admire your strength Narawa." He said.

"Thank you Obi-Wan. Did you find out what was in the safe?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"What safe?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The safe, it looked like a food storage crate but it had a keypad and a heavy door." she said as she dragged him to the creat in question. It stood next to the other food storage creats but she was right it had a number pad. Obi-Wan looked at it for a few second.

"I think the best option is to just cut the hinges off." Obi-Wan said as he pulled his light saber. Two small swipes later and the door fell right off. The safe had five shelves. On the top shelf was a big wooden jewelary box. Obi-Wan pulled it down setting it on the floor, and lifted the lid. It looked like someone robed a jewelry store and hid the lot in the box. It was full of jewelary made with rare metals and stones. Narawa swooned when she saw it. "See what you like, we can sell the rest on Coruscant." Obi-Wan said looking at the other stuff in the safe. On one shelf was a custom small chrome blaster. Obi-Wan took it out and handed it to Narawa. "Can you use one of these?" He asked as she took it from his hand.

"Yes I can." She said checking the power cell and safety before tucking it into her pants.

"Good, now I feel better leaving you with the ship and the girls." Obi-Wan said and she nodded.

Obi-Wan found six metal lock boxes. The first one had small bags of spice in it. He made a face and put it off to the side, he could give it to Mirac to sell later. In the next one he found lots of Rebublic credits. He handed the box to Narawa. "Can you asked some of the older girls to count this." She nodded and walked off to the crew cabin. Obi-Wan looked in the next box and found ten small gold colored bricks. It took him a few minutes to remember where he had seen this metal before. Then it hit him, it was electume, it was a meteal used by JedI to show rank. When a JedI becomes a councel member they used the metal to show their satsus as a Master. Obi-Wan would gain a lot of favor with the Council if he brought this much of the extremely rare metal back with him. He set it aside, and pulled out the next lockbox. This one was full of lose rare gem stones. Obi-Wan put the box with the other jewelry, he would sell it at the shop in the bottom of 500 Republica place. It was a high end shop the sold to the senaters that lived in the building. The next box gave Obi-Wan pause. There were two lightsabers in it. He pulled one out and activated it. The green blade sprang to life and Obi-Wan looked it over. Narawa came up to him and looked at the green saber.

"Is that one of yours Obi-Wan?" She asked looking at it with interest.

"No it's a Padawan's saber." He said

"How can you tell?" She asked.

He shut it off and handed it to her, he showed her how to turn it on and took a step back. The green blade popped back out. "Notice the blade is off balance, and the dents and scratches on the hilt." He asked, and she nodded. "That was a first attempt at a lightsaber. The focusing crystal is not set right, giving it that uncomfortable feel in the hand. And the scratches and dents are from the Padawan's saber repeatedly hitting the ground after they where disarmed. They are training scars.

she smiled at him as she took a few swings of the saber, but she stopped smiling when she saw the somber look on his face as he looked at the other saber in the box. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"This is a masters blade." He said thumbing the saber on and nodding. "This is not good." Obi-Wan said shutting off the saber and putting it down.

Narawa shut off the saber in her hand and put it back in the box. "What's wrong Obi-Wan?" She asked.

"Well it's one thing to find a Padawan's Saber, they loses them all the time, but to find a Master's sabers and a Padawan's Saber together like this means a JedI team was killed." Obi-Wan said softly.

"How can you tell all that form just looking at them?" She asked.

"You see how the two sabers have a simalure design?" He asked holding them up next to each other. She nodded. "That means this saber was modeled after the Master's saber. This was a team sent out on an assignment and never came back. A master never gives up his, or her saber. It is your life. We will present them to the Council and see if they belong to anyone." Obi-Wan said putting the two sabers in the box and set them off to the side. He looked up to her and asked if the girls found out how many credits were in the box.

"The rough count is in the 250,000 range Obi-Wan." She said. Handing him the box. Obi-Wan nodded and set it aside he then pulled out the last lock box. He fliped the lid open and gasped. Narawa looked over his shoulder and saw a bunch of uncut gems stones. "What's so special about those?" She asked.

"These are lightsaber cristals from Illum. They are extremely illegal to have. Only a JedI my have them, and even then you are only aloud so many of them at one time. It seams our slaver friends where into collecting JedI things." Obi-Wan said. "Can you put this box and the one with the lightsabers in my room please?" Obi-Wan asked handing her the box. When she left Obi-Wan pushed all of the junk that they didn't need out of the ship. The scrapers would be by to colect it at some point. He then locked up the cargo doors. Narawa called him to the galay and handed him a sandwich.

"You need to eat, because you have to leave soon." Narawa said. "And I have that list you asked for." She said handing him a folded piece of paper. Obi-Wan nodded and tucked it in to his black robes.

Twenty minutes later Obi-Wan meet Mirac outside of Watto's shop. "How much did you get for everything? Was it enough?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, it was enough. The two slavers netted 1,000, the wine pulled in another 2,000. The death sticks was another 1,000. The cloth was form off world so they pulled in 1,500. The clothes went to a shop for 800. The liqued tabana sold for 500 a barol, times three that's 1,500." Mirac said handing him a wad of cash. Obi-Wan tucked it into his robes, as they walked into the shop. Obi-Wan turned to the counter and came face to face with a young versoin of the man that killed him. Again he questioned if it was such a good idea to teach the boy. He got an overwhelming /Yes/ from the Force.

"Can I help you, sir?" Anakin asked.

"Yes I have business with your boss." Obi-Wan said shortly.

The boy hopped off his stoll and ran to the back of the shop. A minute later a little fat blue alien came flying out of the back of the shop. "You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm here for the hyperdrive my friend here asked about." Obi-Wan said in what he started calling his Hunter voice.

"Yes, the parts are on that palot over there. It's just a matter of payment?" Watto said.

"That was 25,000 right?" Obi-Wan asked pulled out three bricks of 10,000 each and counted out 5,000. He then tossed the rest to Watto. Watto just stared at him in shock. "Now there is just the mater of your two slaves, the boy and his mother." Obi-Wan said.

"Your friend mentioned that you were looking to buy them. The price is 5,000 for the mother, and 20,000 for the boy. " Watto said with a smirk.

"That will be fine." Obi-Wan said pulling out the rest of the money in his robes and counted out the amount in question. Watto just looked on slack jawed. Watto picked up the second pile of money and tossed Obi-Wan the two tracking devices, and called for the boy.

"He bought you and your mother." Watto said before flying off. Obi-Wan asked Mirac if he could drop the parts off at his ship. When Mirac left Obi-Wan pulled of his mask. "Anakin. I'm a JedI," He said showing the boy his lightsaber, "And I freed you and your mother to take you off world so you can get JedI traing." Obi-Wan said.

"Wizard!" Anakin said full of excitement.

"Now I need you to go tell your mother the good news. Here take 300 and rent some banthas to move your stuff to my ship. It's docked at the end of the port. Slip 98. I will tell my assistant that you are coming." Obi-Wan said handing the boy money and walking out of the shop. He pulled out the list and looked around. The first stop he needed to make was to the junk shop to retreve the box with the rest of Revan's things. Obi-Wan hopped on his bike and headed off to do the shopping the girls needed.

Two hours later Obi-Wan pulled up to the Black Hawk, and hooped off his bike. The cargo door was open and Narawa had some of the girls helping to move the Skywalkers things on the ship. Narawa came over to him and started to unload the back of his bike. He just smiled and shook his head. If he wasn't careful he whould start to depend on her. Just then a thought flashed through his head like the trailer for a Holonet show.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi was a JedI," shots of Obi-Wan learning in the temlpe. "but that life wasn't for him" Shot of Obi-Wan leaving the temple. "Now he roams the Galaxy righting wrongs, with his trusty sidekick Narawa by his side" Shots of Narawa kicking butt and looking good. "He goes form port to port looking for trouble" Scene of Obi-Wan and Narawa fighting back to back in a bar fight,

Narawa: "Why did we come here again?" She asked shooting people off camera with the small blaster he gave her.

Obi-Wan: "They have the best bule milk in the galaxy." Obi-Wan said taking a drink of blue milk in his right hand and deflecting blaster bolts back with his lightsaber in his left hand.

Narawa: "It's also in the midle of a war zone!" She said kicking an enemy that got to close.

"This fall, The Hunter! Because you can't always go to the JedI. check your local listings."

Obi-Wan laughed at the thought. He looked at her and saw the fire in her that would see her becoming a great JedI. Anakin walked over to him and asked him where he could put his pod racer.

"Well lets see." Obi-Wan said looking around the cargo hold. "How about the slave shipping contaner? If we put the engines in first and set the pod on top it might work." Obi-Wan said levitating the two engines and moving them in to the hold.

After they loaded up the ship, Obi-Wan told Anakin to take the banthas back to the rental place and he would meet him there on his bike. When Anakin left Obi-Wan did a final check and made shure the ship was ready to take off. He asked Narawa to make sure the other girls had every thing they needed for the three day trip. He then hopped on his bike and made a quick stop at Mirac's. The shop assistant let him in and he found Mirac working on a bike in the back. "I came by to tell you goodbye my friend. It was fun doing business with you. If I ever come back this way I'll stop by and see you. I also came by to drop this off. I know you will find someone to buy it." Obi-Wan said handing over the box of spice.

"Wow, that's worth a lot of money. Thank you. I will see you around my friend." Mirac said shaking Obi-Wan's hand. Obi-Wan pulled up to the rental place just as Anakin came out. He hopped on the bike behind Obi-Wan and he told him to hold on. They made it back to the Black Hawk in minutes. He opened the cargo hold and parked his bike inside it. He introduced Anakin to the girls and headed to the cockpit. He fired up the engines and they were off.

Obi-Wan took them up and out of the spaceport. He took them up to a few thousend feet and servaed the desert. He spotted the Yacht and he started to fly towards, but then something else cougth his eye. A black ship about fifty miles from the Nubain craft. Obi-Wan was in a qoundry, should he try to take out the Sith ship or go with the original plan? Making up his mind to go with the plan as is, he manovered the ship towards the Royal Yacht and headed down. He landed close to the Yacht and dropped the ramp. He walked down and was meet at the bottom by Qui-Gon, captain Panaka, and Padme. When the Captain saw him he pulled his blaster, but Qui-Gon waved him off. Qui-Gon walked up to Obi-Wan and looked at the mask of Revan. "It's even more impressive up close then on the holotransmission." Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan pulled the mask off and handed it to Qui-Gon with a smile. "You think it's imprsive looking you should try it on. It's like wearing a piece of living Force. If this mask could talk it would tell stories of battles and war, of victories and defeats." Obi-Wan said holding it out to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon took the mask with shakey hands and ran his finger tips over the surface.

"This is truly special Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said handing it back to the younger man.

"You should see what else I found on the planet, but that's for another time. I spotted the Sith's ship about seventy klicks from here. The parts are in the cargo hold." Obi-Wan said to the Captian and motioned for Narawa who stood at the top of the ramp to open the cargo door. He then motioned for her to come out. When she stood next to him, he introduced her. "Qui-Gon I want you to meet my new Padawan, Naraw'aven, or Narawa for short. Narawa this is my former Master Qui-Gon Jin." He said as they shook hands. At that point Anakin came out of the ship. "And there is your new Padawan." Obi-Wan called the boy over. "Anakin Skywalker meet Master Qui-Gon Jin, he will be your new master." The boy and the teacher shook hands. "Anakin and his mother will have to make the trip on your ship Qui-Gon, I just don't have the space for them."

"That won't be a problem at all. We have lots of room on the ship." Said Padme.

"Good, now that that's out of the way I say lets get the show on the road. Qui-Gon if you can make the call to the Council?" Qui-Gon nodded and left. "Padme if you can help Anakin and his mother move some of their things onto your ship?" Obi-Wan asked, and Padme smiled down at the boy and nodded. They walked back to Obi-Wan's ship with Anakin asking her if she was an angel. "Narawa if this fight goes bad I want you sitting at the controls, and I want you to take off." Obi-Wan said looking out into the sand and the two high suns.

"But Obi-Wan, I don't know how to fly the ship. I can't take it all the way back to Coruscant." She said.

"You don't have to just take it up and out to the midle of no ware, and call for the Nubain Yacht." Obi-Wan said.

"But I can't just leave you." She said getting agitated.

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine. I've already killed this guy once this should be easy." Obi-Wan told her.

"Okay, Master." She said with a smirk.

"What's with the Master? I thought I told you to just call me Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan said.

"Well as my JedI teacher you are my master right?" She said with a smile.

"Very good my young Padawan, you found a loophole. I am impressed with you. You show the kind of fire that makes a good JedI, but it's the tempering that drive with calm that makes the best JedI. Remember that, it's your first lesson." He said with a smile.

"Yes Master." She said. "When can I have a lightsaber Master?" She asked.

"When you have proven to me that you can control yourself emotionaly to weld one." He said calmly but he added "So that means soon I think." When he saw the sad look in her eyes. At hearing that her Master trusted her enough to cary the JedI weapon she was exstaic. They saw the Skywalkers moving there things with Padme's help. But Obi-Wan's head snapped up when Anakin got to the Yacht. "Narawa I want you to go do what I told you right now. I feel him aproching." He said droping his outer robes and tossing them to her. As she ran to the Black Hawk. He turnd to Anakin. "Ani I want you to tell the pilot to be ready to take off!" Obi-Wan called out to him as he took a few steps to put him in the flight path of an aproching black dot. Obi-Wan pulled the mask down and pulled the lightsaber from his belt. He rolled his neck and widend his stance. When he saw the Sith was a few hundred feet away coming in fast on a speeder bike he brought the unactavated blade up to waist hight.

The Sith activated his red lightstaff and aimed up for Obi-Wan's head. At the last moment Obi-Wan rolled in fornt of the bike and came up on the other side with his blade activated twisting around he drove the blue blade into the speder bike managing to catch the Sith on the leg a little bit. The bike dove into the ground and threw the Sith aprentice twenty feet in the air making him face plant in the sand. Obi-Wan adjusted his stance and held his blade over his head waiting for the attack he knew was coming. He was not disappointed. Darth Maul jumped up and spun around to look at Obi-Wan. Seeing the red mask made him hesatate just a second.

In a raw yell of rage Maul charged Obi-Wan with his lightstaff spining. Obi-Wan blocked the first ten swings with an ease that threw Darth Maul off his game. He took a leap back and circled Obi-Wan with a calculating eye. This was a master of the blade that was for sure. His job was to capture a teenage Queen and take out an old Master and his Padawan. This JedI Master was not a part of the deal. His leg was cut and it hurt every time he took a step, and from the way his chin hurt he knew that he probable also had a broken jaw. He took a deep breath and collected his rage. Narrowing his eyes he took three steps and acttacked with everything he had, but the JedI Just blocked his swings with a his blue blade. It was like the JedI knew how and where he would swing next. Growling Maul made a move to put himself closer in to the JedI's defenses but the Master just rolled out of the way. To add insault to injury the JedI bashed in his nose with butt of his saber hilt. Maul licked his upper lip and tasted his own blood, and that was the triger that set him off. Maul lost sight of his sroundings, his only thoughts centered on killing this JedI dog that had caused him to bleed. Fainaly he saw an opening in the Mster's defenses. With a yell of rage he swung with all of his might only to feel a short sharp pain in his back. Looking down he saw his oponents blue blade sticking out of his chest. With his dieing breath his mind replayed the last few moments of the fight. He had swung at his oponantes mid section and as he stepped into his swing the JedI master had stepped with him. When He had bgun his swing the JedI had spun with him putting him behind the Sith apprentice. By the time he had finished his big, over extned swing; the JedI was behind him facing away from him with his blade held in a backwords grip plunged into the Sith's back. Maul turnd his head and looked at the masked face of his killer. "Well played." Maul said as a whisper in his last exhail.

Obi-Wan deactivated his blade and let the sith drop to the sand. Qui-Gon and Narawa came out and Obi-Wan picked up the Sith's light staff. Narawa was the first to reach him and hugged him tightly. "Are you hurt Master?" She asked looking him over.

"I'm fine, a bit disappointed that I had to kill him, but I had to. He would have kept coming even if I had cut off both his arms and his legs. I could feel the hate rolling off of him in waves. I've only ever felt that much hate once, and that was facing Darth Vador aftert the fall of the Order. We need to keep the body on ice until we can get it back to the temple." Obi-Wan said.

"We can empty one of the meat chests and put him in that Master." Narawa said. Obi-Wan nodded.

After some rearranging and an agreement that todays lunch and dinner would be made up of mostly red meat. They had the Sith in a meat cooler.

With the new hyredrive instaled in the Nubian Royal Yacht the two ships headed off the planet and into hyperspace.


	5. Chapter 5

The first night of their three day hyperspace trip found Obi sitting in the pilots seat making a call to Qui for a status report. The holocom popped up and again Obi got the three pilots. "I'm calling for Qui Jinn, can you put him on please?" Obi asked and one of the pilots jumped up to go get him. A minute later Qui stepped into frame.

"Hello my young friend. How are things going on your ship?" Qui asked.

"Good, the ship flies like a dream, and because we needed the freezer space we ate a hearty meal of mostly chard meat. What mortal man can complain about that? How are things going on your end?" Obi asked.

"Also good, we put the Skywalkers in your old room, but Anakin spends most of his time tinkering with his protocol droid. I also helped you out by starting his Padawan lessons with teaching him how to meditate and clear his mind. He is very powerful." Qui said.

"He's not my Padawan. You can have him. I refuse to spend time teaching him. He has no control over his emotions, nor will he have the patience to find his connection to the Force for the next three years. No I have a Padawan in the making already. She's strong in the Force, and has the emotional fortitude to be a great JedI. She will be one of the Order's greatest Knights." Obi said with confidence.

"Really? You would rather take on that sixteen year old girl as an apprentice, over the Chosen One?" Qui asked like Obi was crazy.

Obi felt Narawa approaching and knew she was listening to the conversation. "He might be your Chosen One, but she is my Chosen One. The Force sent me to her for a reason, and that was to teach her. Besides I feel I can teach her more in a shorter time then anyone could ever teach the boy." Obi said with a smile.

"Really?" Qui asked unbelievingly.

"Yes. I feel I could teach her better then I did Anakin. one of my biggest regrets was never taking on another Padawan. Now I can change that." Obi said smiling inwardly at the excitement he felt from his soon to be Padawan.

"The boy is very powerful in the Force." Qui said.

"Power in the Force, does not a good JedI make!" Obi said in a Yoda impression.

"Well if he is my Padawan, then I can really start teaching him things. I think I will try to teach him to find and use his connection to the Force. Maybe teach him to levitate something?" Qui said excited over the thought of teaching the Chosen One.

"Good luck with that. It took him months to levitate a book and he was forcing it up with just his frustration, he didn't fully connect with the Force until two years from now. He's good with a Saber though. But that has a lot to do with his anger. The boy hates like I have never seen before. I would start practicing surusu now." Obi said with a smirk.

"Maybe that had more to do with the Master and not the Padawan?" Qui asked in a heated tone.

Obi sighed, he knew he should have kept his opinion to himself regarding his former Padawan. If there was one JedI in the Order that really believed 'The Chosen One' prophesy it was Qui. "If your saying that a JedI Master with years of teaching Padawans is a better Master then a freshly Knighted JedI then I bow to your statement. It's not like we could prove it?" Obi said with a shrug.

"Sure we can…" Was all Qui got out before Obi cut him off.

"I hope you were not going to suggest betting on our Padawans because it's not going to happen." Obi said crossing his arms and putting on his serious Council face.

"Why? Afraid you're going to lose?" Qui asked with a smirk.

"No, As a Master on the JedI Council I know it's both wrong and immoral to use your Padawan as a pawn in a school yard game." Obi said. He looked over his shoulder to see Narawa in the corner. He smiled at her and she blushed purple at being caught. He motioned her over and into the co-pilots chair.

"Come on. Live a little. I know I have something you want." Qui said.

"And what is that?" Obi asked skeptically.

"That sixty year old bottle of Aalderaan Brandy." Qui said.

Obi sat up in his seat. He looked over at Narawa with a raised eyebrow. At her hesitant nod obi turned back to Qui, "Okay. Game?"

"Force levitation."

"Weight, Or time?"

"Time." Qui said and Obi smiled at that. Timed meant that the two Padawans would have to hold a small object in the air, and the first one to drop it lost. This was a test of concentration and not of power and it was one thing Narawa had that he knew Anakin would not. Qui wiped the smile off his face with his next words. "I want your bike if Anakin wins."

"When do you want to do this?" Obi said with a determined look on his face. It was the face of General Kenobi. This was not just a game anymore. He would make sure Narawa was able to out last the Skywalker brat.

"When we get back to the temple." Qui said.

"So after the meeting with the Counsel we will meet in the training room and see who is the better teacher." Obi. Cutting off the transmission. He turned to find a nerves looking Narawa.

"I don't know anything about the Force Master. I don't want you to lose your bike." Narawa said.

"Don't worry about it. I know a secret technique that will help you make a strong connection to the Force. By the time we land on Coruscant you will be able to out last almost all of the other Padawans. What I said to him was true, you have the disposition to be great JedI. I see it in you. The way you stepped forwards when I opened that door two days ago. The way you looked after the younger girls. You're the kind of person the Order needs. I'll teach you everything I know."

"I have fait in you Master." She said with a big smile.

"And I in you. Now lets see what the others are up to." He said as they walked into the small sitting room in the crew compartment. All of the girls where sitting on or around the round sectional sofa watching the Holonet screen with rampant attention. When they saw him walk in three of the younger girls on the sofa jumped up and pulled him down in the spot they vacated, then made them selves comfortable on his lap. He smiled and turned to one of the girls. "What are we watching?" Only to be shushed by the group as a whole. He laughed softly and saw Narawa smiling at him. She took a pillow and sat on the floor in front of him. They sat through two girly Drama show before Obi had them get ready for bed.

A half hour later Obi made the rounds to check on the sleeping girls, he realized, that in the very short time he had known them they had wiggled their way into his heart. The last room he checked was the triplets, Nuna, Duna, and Runa. The three pink six year olds were all facing left and snoring in a slightly different key. Obi tucked the blanket around them tighter and smiled as he shut the door. He knew that if the JedI didn't help them he could talk Padme in to finding them loving families. He found Narawa in his cabin again, but this time she was fully dressed.

"You said you knew a method to help me strengthen my connection to the force?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes the first thing I think we should do is make the first mental connection, it will lay the ground work of the Padawan bond." Obi said dropping to his knees in the meditation pose and motioning her to do the same. "Now I'm going to touch your mind and I want you to let me in…" Obi spent the next half an hour helping her form a Padawan bond with him. When she came out of her meditation she was stiff and sweating. "Why don't you get yourself something to drink and while your in the gaily see if you can reach me over the new bond." Obi said standing up and giving her a hand up.

"Okay Master, do you want something?" she asked.

"Ask me when you get there. It'll be a practical test." Obi said with a smile as she left.

I few moments later he felt her access the bond. /Now what would you like Master?/

/Blue milk please, and may I say how proud of you I am./ Obi replied.

/Thank you Master/ Narawa said over the bond as she walked into the room.

/Now that we have a working bond, I'm going to open up my connection to the Force and through me you will have access to it/ Obi said before opening up his connection to her. She gasped and Obi helped her to sit on the bed. /this is how I feel the Force. I keep this connection open at all times. It's a force of habit I kept from the Clone Wars. With a little bit of help from me you should be able to hold the same connection at all times. For now lets get some sleep. I will hold the bond open all night, and I want you to just get comfortable with the feel of the Force./ Obi said as they got into bed.

TFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFN

The next morning Narawa got out of bed and got cleaned up in the fresher. When she came out she went to the gaily and started breakfast. It wasn't until she saw the teapot floating towards her that she realized that she was using the Force. She lost her concentration, and the teapot fell. Obi walked in and picked it up. "You were doing so good, don't think too much, just feel the Force flow through you and tell the teapot to float." Obi said holding out the teapot. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. When her forehead wrinkled Obi stopped her. "You're trying to force it. You can't force it, you have to let it come to you. Try aging." Obi said. She nodded and closed her eyes again. A moment later her eyes popped open; she held out her hand and the teapot floated to her hand.

"Very good. Now I want you to try to stay connected to the Force for the rest of the day. If you can do this I can show you how to channel the Force better. Do it for the next two days, and I can show you how to levitate objects three times your size. If you can hold your connection to the Force for ten days strait I can show you how to always be ready for anything. When we get back to the temple I will show you how to make your first lightsaber." Obi said with pride.

Narawa smiled and walked back over to the cooker.

TFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFN

Two days later Obi was sitting at a work bench in the cargo hold, working with a small plasma torch. Narawa walked up to him with a plate. "Master you missed lunch." She said with a hint of disappointment in her tone, but Obi just smiled and motioned her over.

"I am sorry I missed lunch my young apprentice. I was working on something for you." He said holding up an inch wide gold band.

"What is it?" She asked.

"When a youngling is taken as a Padawan learner, they cut their hair and leave just a small lock of hair behind there right ear. This hair is then braded by their Master to show that they are a Padawan. But when a youngling of a spices with no hair is taken as a Padawan, their master gives them an article of clothing or jewelry to signify their new status." Obi said as he motioned for her to take the seat he just vacated. He then showed her the band he was working on. It was an inch wide and in the front it came to an upside down triangle with a blue crystal in it. The back was open and a gold chain connected the two points together. "This will be your Padawan symbol. It is made of electum, a metal prized by the Order." Obi said as he disconnected one side of the chain and slipped the circlet onto her head. He then reconnected the chain under her leke.

"It's beautiful master!" she said in awe. "What is the blue gem?" she asked running her finger over it.

"It's half of the crystal from my Padawan saber." He said.

If she was in awe of the piece of jewelry before she was staring at him rapturously now. "I am deeply honored and humbled by this gift master. I shale wear it with honor and pride Master." she said bowing her head in respect.

"I'm glad you like it. Now I need to see if my Padawan saber still works with the smaller gem." Obi said as he reconstructed his old hilt. He slipped the power cell in. "Narawa close your eyes this might explode." he thumbed the switch on and the blue blade hissed to life. The color was a very light blue and the blade looked to be about a foot shorter then it was before.

"Is it still useable Master?" She asked running her fingers over the blue gem on her forehead.

"Yes. It's not like I'm going to use it much longer. When I teach you to make your Padawan saber I will rebuild my master hilt." he said giving the short saber a few test swings before cutting the vice in half.

"Master, you said that if I held the connection open for two days you would teach me how to levitate something three times my size?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Yes I did," Obi said as he shut of the short saber and clipped it to his belt. "And you have done a great job channeling the force. Now the key to levitating something really big is to …." Obi left her hanging as he walked to the center of the cargo hold.

"What? What's the key Master?" She asked impatiently.

Obi smiled "The key is to not think about how big it is."

"WHAT!" She asked incredulously

"Let me ask you something my Padawan, what's the difference between a five pound hammer, and a five pound sack of flower?" He asked

"Nothing, they weigh the same." She said with confidence.

"True but I didn't ask what the difference was in weight. I ask for the difference between them. The answer I was looking for was the density. Now look at this sack of rice, and this small gold brick," he said floating the two items over to him. "which do you think Is heavier?"

"The sack?"

"Yes, but not by much. The two have a similar weight but the brick is much denser. It takes the same amount of force to pick them both up. Lifting something is not about the size of the item it's about the density. Mass matters. Now I want you to try to lift them both." Obi said putting the two items down in front of her.

TFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFN

The two ships broke the atmosphere one after the other. With Obi new ship in the lead. They both landed on the JedI temple platform, and as a group they entered the temple, with Obi asking the rest of the girls to stay with the ship and two of the Queens security guards to push the cooling unit with the dead body in it. They made there way up to the Council chambers and as soon as they were let in Obi ran up to Palpatine and hugged him. As the Sith Lord was confused Obi pulled his Saber off his belt, held the blade emitter up to Palpatine's chest and thumbed the activation switch on. From the time the doors opened till Palpatine fell to the floor dead took less then a second. Mace was up in a flash with the blade of his saber pointed at Obi's neck. "EXPLAINE YOUR SELF!" he boomed. Obi calmly deactivated his saber and tossed it to Yoda before dropping to his knees in the middle of the floor.

"Masters I will answer any and all questions you might have but I ask that you please check his right sleeve first." Obi said calmly.

Mace, already standing up, bent down and retrieved a small gold lightsaber hidden under Palpatine's sleeve. When he thumbed it on and the red blade hissed to life there were gasps and cries form every member in the room. "What is going on?" Mace asked looking at the blood red blade of a Sith.

"Masters I have much to tell you but I feel it would be easier if I just open up my council bond and show you." Obi said before closing his eyes and connecting his mind with the rest of the masters in the room. For the next half hour Obi shared his life with them, as well as his talks with the Force. When the show was over Obi opened his eyes and stood up. "And that is why I did what I did. As you could see I also have the armor and weapons of Master Revan, as well as two lightsabers I fear belong to a fallen Master and Padawan team." Obi said bowing his head as Narawa brought forth the black box containing the two items. Obi was interrupted by a beeping from Palpatines body. He walked over to it and pulled out a communicator. Nute Gunnray's hologram popped up.

"Who are you? This com channel belongs to Darth Sidous, why are you on it?" he asked.

"Your Master is dead, I killed him. You have one week to put Naboo back to the way you found it or I'm coming for you. You, have one more week after that to turn your self in to the JedI Temple, or I'll come looking for you. Do as I say Nute, because if I have to come for you I will not be gentle." Obi said in his hunter voice, and even with out the mask he was pretty sure Nute wet himself. Obi turned back to the Council and handed the box to Yoda. "I am sadden to present to you a Master and Padawan saber set." Obi said bowing.

Yoda opened the box and looked the two sabers over. "Yes, a team this was, but which one, know not I do." Yoda said.

"We will investigate this matter further." Mace said.

"Next I would like to present the Council with nine bricks of electum." Obi said taking the next box from Narawa. He handed it to Mace.

"A monuments day in the history of the order it is. Well you have done Master Kenobi." Yoda said smiling.

"Yes it is. We are going to have to add a seat on the council for you." Mace said.

"I respectfully decline Master. My place is out there. Not in here." Obi said bowing.

"You would refuse a seat on the Council?" Mace asked in shock.

"Respectfully I do." Obi said.

"Other maters we have to address, two new Padawan's we have?" Yoda asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"This is Anakin Skywalker, he was born of the force." Qui said.

"Seen the future of the boy I have. Need a strong master he will. Assign him to master Kenobi we should." Yoda said with a nod.

/NO! Sith Hell No! I refuse to train the boy. I will have nothing to do with him. If my choices are to train the boy or to leave the Order then I walk right now./

/But he is the Chosen one. The one to bring balance to the Force/ Mace said over the bond.

/Don't even get me started on the Prophecy. 'the one to bring balance to the Force!'/ Obi mocked. /Has anyone ever really thought about that sentence? I agree, The Force is out of balance, in our favor!"

/What?!/ asked Yoda confused.

/How many Sith are there in the whole galaxy?/ Obi asked,

/Always two there are./ Yoda said.

/Right and how many JedI are there in the galaxy?/

/Hundreds./ Mace said scratching his chin.

/So the only way Skywalker can bring balance to the Force is by killing all of the JedI and leaving just two. No thank you! I've seen him do it once and I'm not doing it again. If I get one feeling from the Force that he's going dark, I'm going to end him before he has the chance to do it again. I wasted years of my life training that kid once, all for him to just turn on me. Then I had to watch his very boring and whiny son. No. Hell No./ He said over the council bond. Out loud he bowed his head and shook it. "I respectfully decline Masters. I have trained the boy before and it did not turn out very good. Plus, I have a Padawan already. Her name is Narawa. She has a strong connection to the force, and a strong mind." Obi said calling Narawa to him over the bond.

"Masters, I wish to train him." Qui said stepping forwards.

"Since a Padawan you do not have, take the boy you can." Yoda said not looking happy with Obi's outburst over the bond. JedI were peace keepers, not assassins.

"The last order of business I have to bring before the council is the Orders stance on attachments and the new JedI code. As you saw over the bond the Force dose not like where the Order is heading. She made that fact very clear. So I put forth the idea of going back to the Old Code." Obi said.

"Agree I do with you. Old enough I am to know it. True the order was stronger under it's teachings. Start with the younglings I will. Teach them without judgment we can. Innocent they are." Yoda said nodding.

"With that, my business is complete. I will take my leave. I will be away from the temple for a few years training my Padawan. Please refrain from calling me unless the galaxy is in danger." Obi said as he bowed out of the room. He walked up to Padme in the waiting room outside of the council chambers. "Queen Amidala, if I my have a word with you later?" He asked.

"Of course you can Master JedI, I am staying in 500 Replica place. Come by any time." she said giving him a small smile.

"Thank you, your Highness." He said before bowing his head and giving Qui a hard look. "You and me have a score to settle." He said before walking in the direction of a training room with his Padawan following two steps behind and one to the left in perfect step with her master. Qui looked down at Anakin and shared a look of fear between them selves.

"I think he's mad?" Anakin said.

TFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFNTFN

Ten minutes later the two Padawans were sitting cross-legged in the middle of the training room floor with a small book in front of them. Obi and Qui were sitting on the sideline as the training master of the room explained the rules to the two Padawans. "When I say go you will each lift the book in front of you and hold it up off the floor for as long as you can. Are you ready?" Anakin looked over at his new master and Qui gave him a small reassuring smile. Anakin smiled back before schooling his features into a look of concentration. Narawa on the other hand didn't look to her master for support, she touched the gem on her head band and smiled a very predatory smile. "GO!"

Anakin held out his right hand and his book floated two foot off the ground. Narawa just looked at the book and it flew up off the floor and hovered at the same height as Anakin's. forty-five seconds later Anakin's book started to slowly drop until ten seconds later it made contact with the floor. Anakin blew out a big breath and looked at Narawa, what he saw almost made him pass out. Not only was her book still in the air but she was doing one handed, hand stand push-ups. She locked eyes with him and smiled. "nice try." she said as she patted him on the head with her free hand.

"Narawa! We don't gloat! Act like a JedI." Obi said as he walked over to the two of them.

"Yes Master." She said before flipping up to her feet and shaking hands with the young Padawan.

"Narawa, the book." Obi said with a small smile.

Narawa looked at the book still floating and blushed purple. "Oops! Sorry I forgot it was still there." She said as she drooped the book.

"I believe you owe me something?" Obi asked.

"Yes I will go get the bottle I owe you." Qui said.

"No I was talking about an apology for my Padawan. I believe you said something along the lines of: You would take on the girl over the Chosen One." Obi said. "I think this girl just proved to you that your Chosen One needs some work."

"Yes I do believe I owe you an apology. I am sorry for not believing in you." Qui said bowing his head to Narawa.

"Thank you Master Jin. I understand. And I accept your apology." She said bowing to him.

"We have to go now, but I will see you later." Obi said before walking out of the room with Narawa following him like a Padawan that had spent her whole life training, not less then a week. Obi lead Narawa to a supply counter on the third floor. He walked up to the window and handed over a list of things he wanted. The clerk looked over the list with a raised eyebrow. "I have the proper clearance for all of it. If you don't believe me you can call Master Yoda." Obi said in a commanding tone.

"That won't be necessary Master Kenobi. I will fill your order." She said running into the back.

"What was on the list Master?" Narawa asked.

"Everything we will need for your training." Obi said. The clerk came back ten minutes later out of breath carrying two big bags and three large boxes. Obi floated them down the hall and into an elevator. Ten seconds later they were standing in the basement of the temple in front of two huge doors being guarded by two very scary looking JedI. "We have access to the Hall of Building by order of the council." Obi said handing one of the two large JedI a data pad. The JedI looked it over before handing it back. He and his fellow guard turned to the two doors and withdrew their lightsabers. As one they inserted the two hilts into holes in the wall next to the doors. With a rumble the doors slid back to revel a huge hall filled with shelves. "Come my apprentice." Obi said walking in to the room with Narawa following him. When they got a few feet in the two doors slid shut with a loud bang. "This Hall Narawa, is where we store all of the components to construct a lightsaber. A light saber is more then a weapon. It is the mark of a true JedI. A symbol to the world that you are a servant of the Force and a keeper of the peace. A JedI is useless without their lightsaber, and a lightsaber is useless without it's JedI. So guard it with your life. This first saber that you build will mark a milestone in your training. It will not be perfect. It will be as you are now, unfinished, and ruff around the edges. You will register the sabers and the parts used in the construction. If you ever lose your saber or it is destroyed you will go to the supply counter upstairs and get the parts to rebuild it. You will not come back here. The next time we come back here is when I think you have advanced in your training enough to take the trials. We will come back here and you will make your knight's saber. It will mark the end of your training and the beginning of your new life as a knight. We will part ways after the Knighting and you will head out into the Galaxy to make your mark, and prove yourself on your own. With time you will come back here one last time for the construction of your Master's saber. It will mark the end of your time as a Knight and the start of you time as a Master of a JedI Padawan. You will then come back here not for yourself, but for another. You will bring your first Padawan down here one day, and help them find the parts they need to build their first saber. Now enough of my nostalgic ramblings and on to the fun stuff." Obi said making Narawa laugh. "Come my apprentice." Obi said leading Narawa to the center of the hall where two meditation seats were.

"Take a seat." Obi said. "Now there are three steps to building a lightsaber. The Connection, The Gathering, and The construction. The Connection involves meditating and opening yourself up to the Force. She will judge you and your aptitude in the Force and your style of fighting. She may also send you visions of your future, and the saber you will build. Once you have a strong connection I want you to open up your senses and feel the objects in this room. You will feel drawn to some of them. When you think you have connected to all of them then you can begin step two, The Gathering. I want you to stay connected to the Force as you walk around the Hall and collect every piece you feel a pull to and bring them back here. After that we will look at what you have and start to build your saber hilt." Obi said before closing his eyes and dropping into the Force. Narawa nodded once and followed her Master's instructions.

Two hours later Narawa's eyes popped open but she did not see anything around her. With a fluid grace to her movements Narawa stood up and walked off into the maze of shelves. Obi looked up from assembling his light saber and smiled. It had taken Anakin six hours to start his Gathering. Obi checked another mark in the Narawa column and went back to work. An hour later and Obi was starting to get worried when Narawa didn't return. The Gathering never took this long. It was usually ten or fifteen minutes and the Padawan came back with a crystal and half of the parts needed to build a hilt. It was usually up to the master to help his apprentice find the rest of the parts to finish the build. He stood up and looked around. When he tried to access the bound all he got was confused ramblings and a running list of parts. He shook his head and looked to the back corner where a wall of glass shelves held crystals and saw his apprentice holding an arm full of parts. He watched her as she held out her hand and two crystals floated to her. She turned towards him and he saw she was still deep in the Force as she made her way back to her seat. When she sat across from him she gently laid out the pieces she collected in her robes and with one final look around the hall she swayed and fell back in her chair.

"Narawa are you okay?" He asked running his hand over her head and down her leke in a soothing way.

"Yes Master, but I think I did something wrong. I have way too many pieces." She said looking over the vast amount of saber parts.

"No my apprentice, you did very good." Obi said smiling. "I have seen only one other person Gather so many parts. All it means is that the Force thinks you would be more adapt at Jar'Kai a fighting style that uses two sabers and a lot of concentration. Now let us see what you have. 2 Crystals, one blue and one green. Two short tapered bodies…. And finally two spiked end caps. It looks like you're going to be ahead of the curve throughout your training. You have everything you need. I must say that I am very pleased my young apprentice." Obi said with a big smile.

An hour later Obi walked out of the temple with his Padawan following behind him. Obi was so very proud of his apprentice. She had not only beat Anakin in the contest but she beat him in her training. She was well ahead of the curve. On her belt were two black and chrome lightsabers about seven inches in length. The sabers had a sleek and deadly look to them with flat blade emitters, and gentle tapering to a sharp spiked pummel. On her first attempt she had not only made her first lightsaber, but she made two beautiful, and elegant tools of death. He tested the feel of the two and could find very little wrong with them. They where closer to Master sabers. He wondered what her Master weapons would look like. Looking at those sabers he knew she would be a true master of the art of killing. One dose not simply make such weapons and not have a strong connection to the ways of the Force when it comes to welding them. The force helped her gather the parts to make them and Obi was sure it would help guide her down a path to perfecting there use. Narawa would one day become the thing that scared the evil of galaxy straight. Her name will be whispered by spice runners and slave traders in dark rooms. Whispered and not spoken for fear of drawing her presence to them by speaking too loud. Forget about the Sith, she would be the Anti-Sith. The thing that made the Dark fear the light. Obi smirked a very un-JedI like smirk. He would train her to be an avenging angle and release her on to the galaxy like a pelage. The Force sent him an image of Narawa, dressed in all black armor, her black outer robe billowing in the wind as she cut the chains off a Twi'lek girl. In the background he could just make out a slaver ship and a line of a few dozen more girls in the haze of the vision. Yes, she would be his greatest contribution to the JedI Order. Glancing over his shoulder at her he could just make out the beginning signs of the woman in his vision. The fire in her gaze. The confidence in her stride. The way her eyes scanned her surroundings for any threat. Defiantly a predator and not the pray. He would help her become that woman. That JedI. That avenging Angle. The galaxy needed it now more then ever.

"Something wrong Master? You look lost." She asked locking eyes with him.

"Nothing is wrong my Apprentice. In fact everything is right. I can feel the Force is content, and so I know things are as they should be. Let us go see what the other girls are doing. Shall we?" He asked heading for his new ship.

When they got to the ship they found the girls all sitting around the gaily eating lunch. The second oldest girl, Baria, asked if they wanted anything to eat. "No little one, but I thank you for tending to the smaller girls." Obi said patting her on the head. He dropped into an empty seat and smiled at the girls as they had lunch. Closing his eyes Obi felt one with the Force and let that feeling flow through him and out to the girls blanketing the whole ship in a claming peace.

The Force was happy and he was once again free to do as he pleased. He didn't know when the Force would call on him again but he would answer that call with the wisdom of an old Master and the confidence of a head strong Padawan. Grace and raw power. Peace keeper and Fixer. Light and Dark. Balance to the Force.

AN: I'm back, kinda. See my authors page for more information about up coming works.


End file.
